On ne demande qu'à en rire
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: Quand les personnages de D-Gray Man se retrouvent dans des situations plus dérisoires les unes que les autres...On ne demande qu'à en rire. Rating au cas où, série d'OS indépendants les uns des autres.
1. Kanda

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour ! J'ai eu cette petite idée de faire cette fic qui est une série d'histoire de type humoristique sur les personnages de d-gray man. Ils n'y passeront pas tous, parce que je n'ai pas eu d'idée sur tout le monde, mais il y en aura quand même quelques-uns ^^. Le Rating est T. Sinon, on sait tous que les personnages de d-gray man ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (Heureusement quand on voit ce qui va suivre xD)**_**. **_**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce petit one-shot que je vais vous présenter rapidement :**

**Première situation centrée sur Kanda Yûu.**

**Titre : Les conseils de Lenalee. **

**Résumé : Lenalee donne un conseil à Kanda et celui-ci le suit. Cependant, le japonais va découvrir qu'il n'aurait pas dû.**

* * *

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, le kendoka se trouvait dans une situation impossible. En effet, il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà déjà une heure qu'il courrait après _ces deux imbéciles_ dans tous les couloirs de la congrégation.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? Ah, oui…

C'était connu, il avait une grande tendance à s'énerver rapidement, devenant agressif. Soit. Cependant, ce comportement s'attisait beaucoup en ce moment. Oui, pour le moindre mot, la moindre chose…Il se fâchait.

La vérité était qu'il adorait présenter Mugen à son entourage, c'était purement amical…Simple tentative d'approche sociale, les autres n'avaient juste pas la même vision des choses que lui ! (Notez l'ironie)

Toujours est-il que Lenalee voulut d'abord savoir ce qui le rendait si irritable, mais abandonna l'idée en voyant le peu de réponse qu'elle obtenait. Alors que le brun s'était cru tranquille, d'une bonne intention, la jeune fille avait tenu à lui donner un conseil.

Le fameux conseil était de crier la première chose qui lui passait par la tête lorsqu'il était seul afin, prétendait-elle, d'évacuer la pression qu'il ressentait.

Notre japonais préféré avait trouvé la chose_ très _stupide au départ, se gardant bien néanmoins de lui en faire la réflexion pour qu'elle parte plus vite, tout en restant dans le silence. C'était il y a deux semaines déjà, le temps était passé.

Mais alors que la veille de ce jour maudit, il revenait d'une mission particulièrement éreintante…Il avait fini par craquer.

Ce fut pour cela qu'Allen et Lavi, venus le déranger on ne sait pourquoi durant l'une de ses séances d'entrainements, furent accueillis par un magnifique « ENVIE DE BAISER ! » sorti du fond du cœur de ce même japonais.

Cela pouvait être surprenant mais, malgré son visage bien souvent inexpressif et sa froideur, Kanda était un homme, non pas un iceberg. En tant que tel, il avait lui aussi ses besoins.

Voilà pourquoi l'on avait pu voir une chose pour le moins surprenante au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre en ce jour : L'asiatique poursuivant un blandin et un apprenti Bookman affichant tous deux clairement une expression de choc intense.

Soit, Mugen était dans sa main. C'aurait presque pu paraitre normal, en dépit de leurs mines ahuries.

La chose qui l'était moins, c'était qu'au lieu de menaces de morts et d'insultes, le brun s'égosillait à leur demander d'une voix certes encolérée, froide, mais presque implorante d' « Arrêtez de courir, faut qu'on cause ! ».

Redoublant d'efforts dans sa course poursuite, Yûu Kanda se le jura. PLUS JAMAIS. NON...PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Pl…Bref, il ne suivrait plus jamais les conseils de Lenalee. Ni même de qui que ce soit.

Mais pour le moment, il avait deux exorcistes à rattraper de toute urgence.

* * *

**Voilà la fin ^_^.**

**Avant de courir me cacher, je remercie les personnes qui ont lu ce texte de l'avoir fait et j'espère que vous consentirez à me laisser une petite review. Au moins pour me dire si vous voulez voir les autres ou si mon idée est bonne pour la poubelle (Vous en avez le droit xD). Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) font toujours plaisir et ça aide. J'espère que ça aura fait rire quelqu'un, ou simplement que ça aura plu, même si je ne m'attends pas à des miracles x). Ah aussi, je fais attention aux fautes, donc _normalement_ il n'y en a pas, mais si malgré ça vous en voyez, ne vous gênez pas pour le signaler !**

**Bref, à bientôt peut-être !**


	2. Cross

**Note de l'auteur : Merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews sur l'one-shot précédant ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :D, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également.**

_**RAR :**_

_**Amthyste : Héhéhé contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi. **_

**Deuxième situation : Marian Cross.**

**Titre : Surprise !**

**Résumé : Le Maréchal Cross est un coureur de jupon, c'est connu. Un jour, il eut une surprise. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

L'homme qu'était le général Marian Cross était passé par toute sortes de femmes.

Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, des châtaines. De la femme sauvage à la séductrice, de la froide à la sage...Bref, des amantes, il en avait eu un paquet. Il connaissait donc tous les genres de femmes, et savait comment agir avec elles.

D'ailleurs généralement, ça commençait et se terminait pareil avec ses conquêtes. Ils se rencontraient –logique-, buvaient etc…et il repartait. Plus ou moins longtemps après, selon le cas.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le roux se trouva dans une situation pour le moins…Inconnue. Et surprenante.

En effet, en compagnie de sa dernière maitresse, une sulfureuse brune aux yeux incarnats, ils étaient sur le point de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa main était alors sensuellement remontée du genou de la jeune femme jusqu'à son intimité.

Intimité où il trouva une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver. Qui le surprit. Non définitivement, une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Une chose qui se trouvait sur son propre corps.

Il écarquilla les yeux, interdit, et il stoppa tout mouvement. Ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de _sa_ conquête d'un soir.

« Continue… » Susurra la voix emplie de désir.

Le maréchal s'était redressé d'un seul coup, tout en se questionnant.

Il avait bu dans le bar où il l'avait rencontré. Etait-ce au point de ne pas savoir distinguer un homme d'une femme ?

Son regard se porta sur le corps de la « demoiselle » qui le toisait, le visage reflétant l'incompréhension. Ce fameux visage était féminin. Elle avait des courbes féminines. Un buste pour le moins…Féminin.

Mais pourtant l'entre jambe l'était moins.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! _Pensa-t-il.

« Oh ça ! S'exclama la voix encore étonnement féminine, se rendant compte du trouble de son presque futur amant. C'est _normal_. Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille. »

A l'entente de cela, il s'était senti blêmir et vaciller. Il n'avait jamais été aussi choqué et frustré de toute sa vie. Le roux s'était même laissé tomber en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le parquet de bois.

A partir de cet instant, Marian Cross fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avec une de ses conquêtes : Fuir avant la chose.

Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur un tel type de _femme._ Et il espérait que c'était la dernière.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce petit one-shot. Un peu plus court que l'autre mais le prochain sera plus long ^^. J'espère que ça aura fait rire.**

**Petite review ? Positive ou non, vous pouvez y aller ^^ !**

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.**


	3. Lenalee

**Note d'auteur : Hey ! Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont reviewer l'one-shot précédant. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ^^. **

_**RAR :**_

_**Amethyste : Contente que tu aies aimé et merci pour les encouragements ^^. **_

_**Zanne : Héhé contente que ça t'ait plu. Oui imaginer la tête qu'il tirait est assez amusant x).**_

**Troisième situation : Lenalee Lee.**

**Titre : Femme, être femme.**

**Résumé : Même si Komui la voit toujours comme une enfant, Lenalee est une jeune femme. Et cette condition y apporte bien des complications…**

* * *

Si Lenalee devait se citer une quelconque source d'humiliation, ç'aurait été son frère.

En terme général, Komui ne lui faisait pas honte…Sauf quand il sombrait dans ses crises de grand-frère surprotecteur. Là, la jeune fille avait juste envie d'aller se terrer dans un trou au fin fond de la banquise.

Il était son frère aîné, voulait la protéger, c'était gentil…Mais il l'énervait. Aucun garçon ne pouvait l'approcher, et n'osait. Il fallait dire qu'en manière de les en dissuader, ce cher Komui était un génie. Le pire n'était pas tant l'intention en elle-même, pensait-elle, c'était ses jérémiades et ses robots destructeurs.

Ce dont Lenalee ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, il allait faire fort. Encore plus fort que jamais.

Insouciante, avec son habituelle bonne humeur accompagnée de son sourire, la jeune fille posa la tasse qu'elle venait d'apporter sur la table de la bibliothèque où son frère se trouvait en compagnie d'autres scientifiques, accessoirement à moitié affalé.

Il tentait vraisemblablement de réfléchir à des calculs et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir mais luttait pour rester éveillé. Pour une fois qu'il travaillait, Reever avait dû beaucoup insister.

Cependant, tandis qu'ils se souriaient, une trainée de sang s'écoula le long de sa cuisse. Elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement et intima une démarche rapide vers la sortie en souhaitant que personne n'ait remarqué la chose.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Komui, et son sens de l'observation qui battait des records à son sujet.

-Lenalee, tu saignes ! Avait-il paniqué, ameutant par la même occasion quelques personnes présentes.

La jeune fille qui n'osait répondre accéléra le pas vers la sortie et entama un geste de la main pour qu'il se taise, mais son frère poursuivit, sa voix partant dans les aigus :

-Tu t'es fait mal, tu t'es blessée ? Il s'arrêta avant de rajouter en regardant autour de lui l'air menaçant : On t'a souillée ?

Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et que sous la honte sa tête se baissa, Komui n'attendit pas la réponse pour réagir tel une bombe à retardement, et hurla:

-QUI A OSE SALIR MA MAGNIFIQUE PETITE LENALEE !

Tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas retournés lors du premier cri avaient dorénavant les yeux fixés sur eux, éberlués.

-Nii-san ! Objecta vivement la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, ce dernier semblait ne pas l'entendre.

-JE LE RETROUVERAI ET IL PAIRA ! IL PERIRA DANS D'ATTROCES SOUFFRANCES ! PERSONNE, -il articula chaque syllabe, tandis que les scientifiques qui palissaient à vue d'œil priaient dieu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de Komurim actif dans les parages-, NE TOUCHE A MON INNOCENTE ET PURE LENALEE ! A SA PURETE, A SON INNOCENCE ! PERSONNE !

-Nii-san !

Sa voix se faisait suppliante mais Komui, gratifiant chaque personne présente dans la pièce d'un regard soupçonneux gorgé de haine, continua sa tirade :

-QUE LE COUPABLE SE DENONCE IMMEDIATEMENT ! MON COURROUX SERA TERRIBLE ! JE LE RETROUVERAI ! VADE RETRO SATANAS ! DEMON INFAME ! SALETÉ ! BOUGRE ! COMME LES ROIS MAGES EN GALILEE SUIVAIENT DES YEUX L'ETOILE DU BERGER, JE TE SUIVRAI, OU TU IRAS J'IRAI ! (1) JE TE RETROUVERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-NII-SAN ! Hurla littéralement Lenalee, au comble de la gêne.

-Quoi ?! Protesta-t-il pour se rendre compte que c'était à sa sœur qu'il s'adressait, avant donc de reprendre avec un ton mielleux : Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu peux tout me dire, n'aie pas peur, je te vengerai.

Les mains de la jeune exorciste serrèrent sa jupe, tandis qu'elle se ratatinait sur elle-même.

-C'est juste mon semestre.

Les yeux de l'intendant reflétèrent l'incompréhension.

-J'ai _simplement_ mes règles. Prononça-t-elle sèchement.

Et alors que sur cette phrase Komui tombait dans les pommes, la brunette s'enfuit. Ses joues étaient rougies par la honte. Grâce à son frère, tout le monde savait qu'elle était en pleine menstruation. Elle courut dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'y enferma, prenant la résolution de ne pas en sortir avant plusieurs heures.

* * *

**(1)= Je suis partie en vrille avec la chanson des rois mages xP. Gomen ^^'.**

**Pour celui-là, je m'étais tapée un petit délire avec ma meilleure amie et on a pensé que Komui étant Komui et Lenalee étant a girl, ç'aurait pu arriver et baaam…Ca m'a inspiré cet one-shot stupide. Ça m'en a inspiré un autre, mais il viendra bien plus tard xD. **

**Ch'tite review ? Positive ou négative, n'hésitez pas ! Même un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et motive.**

**Ah et ça va être la rentrée, mais ayant une grande avance dans l'écriture des one-shots, mon rythme de publication n'en sera pas affecté. Lundi je poste, après je posterai mercredi quand je reviendrai de l'enfer…Humm nan ça s'appelle l'école…Bref. **

**Bye et à bientôt !**


	4. Link

**Note d'auteur : Hey ! Voici le 4eme one-shot. Petit warning, c'est le délire _total_ pour celui-là xD.**

_**RAR :**_

_**Hikari Chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !**_

_**Amethyste : Héhéhé oui la pauvre xD. Merci ! **_

**Quatrième situation : Link, avec Allen. (Pas en couple, juste que j'avais besoin des deux. Allen aura bientôt son one-shot à lui tout seul niark niark.)**

**Titre : Pas seul, ou la vraie nature de Link. **

**Résumé : Depuis l'arrivée de Link, Allen a du mal à se faire à sa présence. Il découvrira qu'il serait peut-être temps.**

* * *

Depuis la bataille de l'arche, Link avait été assigné comme étant chargé de sa surveillance. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était TOUT LE TEMPS avec lui.

Quand il se levait, quand il mangeait, quand il s'asseyait quelque part, quand il se promenait, quand il s'entrainait, quand il remangeait, quand il s'engueulait avec Kanda, quand il discutait avec ses amis…Il partageait même sa chambre, bon dieu !

C'était même limite s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes sans qu'il soit derrière…En fait, dans ces cas-là, il était justement derrière la porte.

Et notre brave petit exorciste avait parfois bien du mal à ne pas oublier qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Comme ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé avec une envie pressante. Sa tête immergea difficilement de sous les draps, et il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain.

Ça avait l'air d'une journée apparemment ordinaire, calme, banale, routinière, coutumière, machinale, habituelle, quotidienne, commune, simple, basique. Bref, normale.

Il était rentré dans la salle, s'était déplacé lentement jusqu'aux toilettes, encore plongé dans les vapes du sommeil. Puis il avait commencé à se purger, lâchant un petit soupir dû au soulagement.

-Aaah ça fait du bien! S'exclamait-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que dans la baignoire au rideau de douche tiré de la petite pièce, le blond qui habituellement le surveillait était tranquillement en train de prendre son bain, un livre à la main…

Oui, ça pouvait étonner : La salle de bain n'était certes pas l'endroit où on lisait. Mais pour Howard Link, c'était différent.

Sa lecture était passionnante, prenante, jusque dans les tripes, jusque dans le bas ventre. Le genre de livre qu'on ne pouvait lâcher avant d'en avoir vu la fin, dont on ne pouvait tout simplement se décrocher. Qui nous faisait rêver. Nous donnait envie, l'envie d'avoir envie. Dont le contenu était simple à décrire : Parfait. Génialissime. Sublime. Magnifique. Et tant d'autres mots encore.

Link tenait le Graal entre ses mains.

C'était le parfait endroit pour s'en délecter en paix. Enfin en paix, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit râle suivit de l'exclamation poussée par le blandin occupé à se vider.

Tout d'abord, assez paniqué, le blond souleva légèrement le rideau de douche pour apercevoir l'exorciste. Et tout de suite, il se changea en statue de sel avec une moue horrifiée. Il laissa tomber le pan du voilage en plastique qu'il tenait en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, espérant de tout cœur qu'Allen parte vite.

Même en se cachant, il essaya de poursuivre sa lecture en la brandissant au-dessus de sa tête. Ce qui était une tâche assez pénible : Déjà ses bras fatiguaient, les pages pendaient. Et s'il lâchait…Son livre était mort. (Et l'auteur pleurerait d'avoir tué un livre…)Mais rien à foutre, sa lecture était particulièrement envoutante, et le maudit allait bien finir par s'en aller.

Toutefois, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il commença à se déshabiller, envoyant promener ses vêtements à droite et à gauche, avec l'intention de prendre une douche. Link, trop plongé dans son ouvrage, ne vit rien venir.

De son côté, le blandinet, entièrement nu, s'étira en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se cambra en arrière. Puis se craquant la nuque, il se dirigea vers son destin funeste.

Il était complètement détendu et près pour sa journée, restait plus que ça, et hop !...Il pourrait bouffer.

Mais ce qu'il devait arriver arriva.

Avançant doucement vers la baignoire, Allen frotta ses yeux encore un peu brumeux, avant de tirer brusquement le rideau. Il leva un pied pour rentrer dedans, et lorsque ses globes oculaires se rouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur un blond enfoncé dans l'eau, un livre au-dessus de la tête.

-Li..Lin..Link ?!

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait bafouillant, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il se pétrifia quelques secondes. Quant au fameux blond, plus que surpris, il tirait une tête de six pieds de longs. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Même le nez, la bouche, les joues…Sa tête semblait s'être allongée de dix centimètres. Puis sa réaction se fit entendre…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dans ce cri digne de Tarzan qui avait loupé sa liane, il bégaya, bredouilla, et hurla de nouveau.

Sérieusement, pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Il se redressa, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation.

Tandis qu'Allen, qui se réveillait soudainement, humilié en pensant au soupir et à la phrase qu'il avait laissé échapper, prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il était complètement nu…

_Non. _

_Qu'ils étaient tous deux_ _complètement nus._

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et hurla, lui aussi. Seulement, vu la position dans laquelle il s'était figé, il finit par tomber la tête la première dans l'eau…Entre les jambes du blond. Plutôt, la tête à quelques centimètres à peine de…

- *glou**glou* !

Il n'allait pas manger ce matin ! Il avait même envie de vomir…Envie qui s'intensifia quand il s'aperçut que Link était en train de…

…_Link…Link…Link... _

_Link ?!_

_Mini-Link ?!_

_OH MON DIEU! _

Il émergea sa tête de l'eau et recula.

C'était quoi ça ? C'était à cause de lui que… ?

_AAAAHHHHHHHH !_

En continuant de reculer, il aperçut le contenu du livre de son vis-à-vis. Lequel rougit furieusement avant de le fermer brutalement et d'ouvrir la bouche, une veine pulsant sur son front.

-Ecoutez, Walker…

Mais le dénommé Walker, qui pouvait faire concurrence avec une tomate et dont l'estomac s'était complètement retourné, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires avant de partir en courant jusqu'à son lit. Lit duquel il n'aurait décidément pas dû sortir ce matin.

Tout de suite après s'être rhabillé et enroulé dans les draps, il pensa à ce qu'il avait découvert.

_Link était un pervers. _Dixit celui qui court à poil de la salle de bain à sa chambre, mais enfin.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu_, pensait Allen en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, _je suis surveillé par un détraqué !_

Peu de temps après, le dit détraqué revint et essaya de s'expliquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le blandin qui se jeta sur l'opportunité de pouvoir se ruer sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Le blond décida de ne pas réessayer. _Trop de honte pour aujourd'hui._

Ce jour-là, Link ne remplit pas sa mission et Allen fut libre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de causer l'étonnement de Lavi et Lenalee. Malgré leurs questions, ce dernier ne leur expliqua pas. Car non, il ne pouvait l'expliquer à personne.

C'était trop choquant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se lève ? Il était trop jeune pour voir ça ! Et le voilà maintenant, traumatisé à vie.

Ce qui amenait Allen à penser que Link était un pervers et à se lamenter ainsi, c'était que ce livre qu'il dévorait avec une telle ferveur n'était pas un livre normal…Non.

Il n'y avait que des photos dedans.

Et ces photos, et bien c'était des clichés d'une personne pas vraiment habillée…Même entièrement nue.

Un frisson parcourut le blandin.

Oui, Link était un obsédé sexuel.

Et oui, Allen songeait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre du choc de la vue des nombreuses photographies de Luberrier à poil.

* * *

**End ! **

**Comment dire…Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire *o*. C'est un peu bizarre et un peu débile…Mais j'étais obligée xD.**

**Review ?**

**A mercredi pour un nouveau one-shot, et bonne rentrée à tous !**


	5. Allen

**Note d'auteur : Salut ! Comme promis, voici le 5eme one-shot que je poste en ce jour maudit où je fis ma rentrée des classes -o-. **

_**RAR :**_

_**Amethyste : En effet, Link a des goûts bizarres et je t'accorde le fait qu'il y ait mieux que Luberrier xD. **_

**5eme situation : Allen, tout seul. **

**Titre : I'm my hair. **

**Résumé : Le jour où Allen Walker se prit la honte de sa vie, maintenant disponible.**

* * *

A cause de sa malédiction, Allen Walker avait les cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une cicatrice à l'œil gauche qui lui permettait de voir les Akumas. Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignait pas énormément. Certes, ça avait ses inconvénients et les gens étaient parfois étonnés ; il attirait les regards. Mais il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas grave à ses yeux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En effet, le jeune exorciste en mission s'apprêtait à traverser une rue, et lorsqu'occupé à s'enguirlander avec la personne qui lui faisait office de collègue (Devinez qui…), une voiture passa et il manqua de se faire renverser. Tout de suite, une jeune femme s'était précipitée sur lui, lui avait agrippé le bras tout en lui disant d'une voix douce qu'elle allait l'aider à traverser.

Sous l'incompréhension d'un tel geste, et passablement gêné, le maudit s'était tourné vers elle. Ses yeux écarquillés s'aperçurent que cette dernière, toujours pendue à son bras, s'appliquait désormais à passer un fervent sermon à Kanda et au trouveur à leurs côtés.

Parce que oui : « Il ne faut pas laisser les personnes âgés traverser seule ! Il aurait pu se faire renverser ! A son âge c'est dangereux ! Vous comprenez le risque ?! »

Cela pour se tourner vers lui en lui parlant comme s'il était gâteux. Toutefois, en discernant son visage étonnement jeune, la femme qui était une jolie brune aux yeux émeraude mit ses mains devant sa bouche et s'arrêta dans son entreprise avant de bafouiller.

-Je…Je…Je pens…Je...pensais…Je pensais que...

Puis abandonna et partit en courant.

Le regard figé dans la direction où elle était partie, le blandin s'était changé en statue de marbre, arborant une expression amère. On ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là. Et il s'en ressentait réellement humilié.

Il avait quinze ans, merde !

C'était réellement dégradant, et c'était bien la première fois.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre du choc, ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il entendit ce qui devait se rapprocher le plus du rire du kendoka.

Et là, Allen eut vraiment envie de se mettre la tête dans un sac.

* * *

**Je sais, l'idée coule un peu de source et c'est super court ; mais j'espère que ça aura plu xD. RDV je ne sais pas quand (Pas trop longtemps quand même vu que c'est déjà écrit xD) pour le prochain qui est dans le même genre que celui d'avant niveau délire.**

**Review ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Armeria.**


	6. Tyki

**Note : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Voici le 6eme. C'est comme le 4eme, the gros délire. **

_**RAR : **_

_**Amethyste : Oui Allen n'a pas de chance xD. Tu l'as confondu avec une fille au départ ? Tu m'as tuée là x). Merci pour la review.**_

**Cette fois-ci la situation est centrée sur Tyki Mikk. Au tour des Noah un peu ;). **

**Titre : Glamour.**

**Résumé : « Certes, Tyki avait la classe. Mais un jour, il eut… »**

* * *

Tyki Mikk était le Noah du plaisir. Il était beau, bien habillé, musclé…Bref, il avait la classe, était doté d'un charme inébranlable que rien ne pouvait entacher ; un dieu parmi les hommes.

Pourtant…

_Ça_ lui avait pris en ce jour maudit.

Il était à table avec sa famille, le comte millénaire leur avait servi une escalope de dinde avec des haricots verts, et Tyki avait dévoré le met comme un affamé.

Alors que son système digestif débutait son travail, il fut intérieurement frappé par la foudre. Il sentit d'abord des picotements, puis des nœuds se former et se dénouer. C'était presque comme si une armée de tease se frayait un chemin dans son estomac et se battait, les papillons décimant son intérieur jusque dans son bas ventre.

Il y eut une guerre à l'intérieur de lui. Et les soldats au front avaient bien du mal à contenir sa fureur sanglante.

Il avait chaud. Puis froid. Puis très chaud. Puis très froid. Des gouttes de sueurs finirent même par dévaler son front. Il rougit malgré lui, en espérant que ça allait s'arrêter…

« Ca va, Tyki ? demanda Road en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Tu es un peu pâle.

—Très bien » mentit-il.

Néanmoins, ce fut cette fois-ci comme une énorme décharge électrique traversant tout son corps.

Il se releva précipitamment. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Ses sens étaient mis en pauses. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un seul mot tournait en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête…

_Les toilettes !_

Il courut comme un damné jusqu'aux fameux sanitaires dans lesquels il put enfin soulager la tension qui l'habitait avec de petits bruits très élégants.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira de bonheur. Ça faisait du bien, son intérieur l'exorcisait de toute cette pression en un feu d'artifice de déflagrations. Il se sentait renaitre, il était apaisé, allégé d'un poids énorme, _le démon_ quittait son corps.

Soudain, il ressentit un blocage.

_Merde, Satan est malin. _

Il se mit à pousser pour expulser le diable dans des bruits un peu moins élégants…

« Dieu, finit-il par crier, aidez-moi à expulser ce démon ! Infamie, je te l'ordonne, au nom du père, du fils, et du saint esprit. Jésus, notre père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ta volonté soit faite, sur la terre, comme au ciel ! Démon, sors de ce corps ! Amen. »

Heureusement qu'il était seul !

« Alors, Tyki ? » retentit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui provoquant des sueurs froides. « On a la courante et on se prend pour un exorciste, eh ? »

Debitto !

Il entendit deux éclats de rire, son frère étant inévitablement avec lui.

« Je vous emmerde ! » cria-t-il.

Un _« PRRROUTPRRRR »_ libérateur retentit.

« Hahaha c'est le cas de le dire ! s'amusa Debitto.

—T'es dedans, hi ! » ajouta Jasdero.

La colère et la haine le saisirent, lui donnant un nouveau nœud d'estomac.

« CASSEZ-VOUS LES GOSSES ! VOUS ME FAITES CH- »

_PRRROUUUUTTTTTTTTTT_

Deux nouveaux éclats de rire lui répondirent, et il se jura de le tuer dès qu'il sortirait.

Certes, Tyki Mikk avait toujours eu la classe…Jusqu'au jour où il eut le malheur d'avoir la chiasse (1).

* * *

**End ! **

**(1) Bon le mot « chiasse » : Élégant, je sais, mais dans mon cerveau ça rimait…Donc gomen xD. Et sinon, oui c'est davantage bizarre que marrant… **

**Vous avez aimé ? *espoir naïf* **

**Il y a des briques, des tomates, des œufs, de la laitue, des poivrons rouges et verts…De quoi faire une bonne salade !...Enlevez les briques pour la salade, hein. **

**Bon ben vous pouvez balancer les briques xD. *Passe en mode esquive*. Moi je vais manger ma salade *PAAAN***

**Review ? *BAAAAMMM***

**A bientôt les gens !**


	7. Jasdebi

**Note : Salout ! Ce 7ème one-shot est centré sur les Jasdebis. A l'origine, je voulais en publier un sur Lullubel avant celui-ci. Et je l'aurai fait si je n'avais pas eu une coupure internet de 3 jours T_T. Seulement, vu que je l'ai eu et que je viens d'avoir l'idée de celui-là et que je le sentais mieux, c'est lui qui débarque en premier ^^.**

**_RAR :_**

**_Amethyste : Oui c'était bizarre je sais xD, la plus part de mes idées le sont de toute manière U.U. Merci pour la review ! :D_**

**_Shakespeare : Alors déjà j'adore ton pseudo, ça m'a fait rigoler, et merci beaucoup pour ta review :D. Héhéhé faut bien que Link se distraie x). Tyki, oui c'est sûr qu'il s'est bien relaxé ^o^._**

**_Clemy-chan : Meuuhhh naaan Tyki il va pas les tuer va x). Merci pour la review !_**

**Titre : En apesanteur.**

**Résumé : «En apesanteur, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures » Si toi aussi, tu l'as lu en chantant…Bon sérieusement, qui était le crétin qui avait dit ça ?**

* * *

Ils n'avaient jamais été en si grand danger. Non, vraiment les jumeaux Jasdero et Debitto, formant ensemble Jasdebi, le Noah du lien, n'avaient jamais connu pareil combat. C'était sans doute le pire qu'ils menaient, et qu'ils ne mèneraient durant toute leur vie. Ils avaient l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de la mort, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils ressentaient la peur. La vraie peur. Ils étaient même tous deux morts de trouille.

Ils valdinguaient à une vitesse folle. Tantôt de gauche à droite, tantôt de droite à gauche. Ils tournaient parfois à 380 degrés. C'était horrible. Voilà le mot qui décrivait leur supplice.

L'angoisse de s'écraser au sol était permanente, tandis que l'attaque de l'ennemi les envoyait toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort. D'ailleurs ce dernier criait, les encourageants à en faire de même, tel un sadique psychopathe se réjouissant de la souffrance de ses victimes. Souffrance palpable : Tous les muscles de leurs corps étaient bandés, leurs estomacs comprimés, ils serraient les jambes jusqu'aux doigts de pieds.

Le pire de tout, ils ne pouvaient même pas se défendre.

Jasdero, qui pleurait en gardant les yeux fermés, étant sans doute celui qui arrivait le mieux à gérer sa peur, si on en jugeait par les hurlements que poussait son frère.

« DERO, J'AI PEUR ! ARRÊTE CA S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE VEUX QUE CA S'ARRÊTE ! hurlait Debitto.

—MOI AUSSI, MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS HI ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

En ouvrant les yeux, le blond crut être propulsé dans le bleu océan du ciel en ce début de soirée. Un bref instant, il l'espéra. Pourvu que cela cesse, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Il aurait même préféré courir après Cross une nouvelle fois, subir des représailles du Comte millénaire et mourir cent fois plutôt que d'être ici.

« Je ne vous entends plus ! s'exclama leur tortionnaire. Attention, ce n'était que les présentatio-

—JE VEUX QUE CA S'ARRÊTE ! PITIE ARRÊTEZ CA ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER CONNARD ! JE VAIS VOUS DEFONCER !...S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRETEZ CA ! DERO ! DERO ! DERO ! J'AI PEUR ! DERO ! »

Voilà que Debitto se mettait à supplier leur adversaire. C'était vraiment grave, ça devenait impossible.

Ils se figèrent dans l'air un instant…Avant d'être de nouveau propulsés en arrière et de faire un tour complet sur eux-mêmes. Les cris de Debitto devenaient de plus en plus tonitruants, et lui, il se sentait sur le point de vomir.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête…Mais leur ennemi de l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

C'est après deux loopings à 380 degrés qu'ils ralentirent et touchèrent le sol.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et enleva les harnais de sécurité, avant de les laisser descendre de l'attraction, ce qu'ils firent en titubant.

Assez éloigné du manège, qu'ils fixaient comme s'il était l'incarnation du diable en personne, les deux Noahs s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant.

« J'ai cru te perdre...chuchota Debitto, la tête nichée dans le cou de son frère.

—Moi aussi, j'ai eu si peur hi ! répondit Jasdero, dans la même position.

—Je t'aime mon frère !

—Moi aussi hi !

—Plus jamais ça ?

—Hi, plus jamais !»

Sur cet échange d'affection fraternelle, ils se tournèrent vers le responsable de tout ça.

Mais en fait, Tyki Mikk n'avait jamais été aussi cool avec eux.

Il avait proposé de les emmener à un parc d'attraction, et il les avait laissé dépenser ce qu'ils voulaient comme ils l'entendaient, manger ce que bon leur semblait et peu importe le prix. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous.

Tyki était passé du type chiant et arrogant au frère le plus cool que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, et les jumeaux avaient grandement appréciés le changement. Jusqu'à ce que le Noah du plaisir ne les emmène vers cette attraction.

Il avait déclaré avec un sourire que c'était sans doute la plus géniale de tout le parc qu'il n'y avait pas mieux, pas plus amusant, et pas plus revivifiant.

Il les avait bien dupés.

« Tu es ignoble, hi ! s'écria Jasdero.

—On te déteste ! » éructa Debitto à son tour.

Un sourire tordu barrait le visage du portugais.

Voilà qui leur apprendra à être moins bêtes, à ces gosses !

* * *

**Voilà la fin.**

**Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cet one-shot, qu'est quand même un petit délire ^^. Et j'avouerai que c'est aussi tiré d'une expérience personnelle avec un certain manège qui m'a rendue malade T_T. Les machins comme ça c'est juste…Trop horrible. ****(Mais évidemment, moi, je flippais pas à ce point ^o^)**

**Hmm...Pourquoi tous ces couteaux ?! RANGEZ-MOI CA ! Je ne pourrai pas poster le reste sinon ! *Esquive un couteau* Pourquoi tant de haine ? :O**

**Review ? *Se reçoit un couteau dans l'œil et se reconnecte depuis son itombe***

**Sérieusement, j'allais oublier : Je me vais me faire opérer et j'entre à l'hosto lundi soir, donc j'aurai sûrement du retard dans la publication de l'one-shot suivant, puisque je n'aurai pas internet là-bas et que j'y reste 4 ou 5 jours. Par contre, pour ceux que ça intéresse, peut-être que je publierai une autre histoire soit demain soit lundi matin ^^. Si j'ai le temps de la poster x). : mode auto-pub, désactivé :**

**Sur ce, au revoir et merci d'avoir lu :) !**


	8. Lullubel

**Note : Hey ! Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau one-shot. Comme j'avais annoncé précédemment, il est centré sur Lullubel.**

_**RAR :**_

_**Amethyste : Moi j'aime bien aussi x), mais ça dépend lesquels ^^. Hum oui, si mes one-shots se suivaient ça serait une cause plausible x).**_

**Titre : La grande vadrouille.**

**Résumé : Lullubel n'a pas son collier. « A la fourrière le chat ! »…Comment ça à la fourrière ?!**

* * *

Vie de merde.

Ça avait commencé dès le matin, elle s'était éveillée particulièrement fatiguée et même si elle aurait bien voulu rester tranquille, le comte lui avait demandé d'aller discrètement surveiller un de ses marchands d'âmes qu'il suspectait de trahison. Obéissante, Lullubel s'était exécutée, prenant son apparence de chat pour mener en toute discrétion sa petite enquête. C'est là que ça se compliquait…

Un treillis lui fit obstacle, et notre femme chat décida de le franchir, jusqu'à ce qu'une pression n'arrêtât son saut. Son collier était coincé dans un des pics du grillage. De fait, Lullubel se retrouva retenue par ce même collier…Et donc pendue à un mètre du sol.

En sentant l'air lui manquer, le chat noir qu'elle était paniquait, se débattant dans tous les sens avec l'espoir de se libérer de l'emprise étouffante, sans succès. Elle réussit à reprendre suffisamment contenance pour récupérer sa forme humaine et se libérer, avant de décider d'ôter le carcan. Si elle avait su…

Néanmoins, ne se doutant de rien, avec la sensation du soulagement et de confiance, elle avança tranquillement de sa démarche féline sur le chemin de sa destinée. Elle songea qu'une nouvelle fois, elle réussirait sa mission et ne décevrait pas son maitre, c'est ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Traversant les rues, elle était chaque fois plus proche de son but. Quand soudain…

« ATTRAPÉ ! »

_Qu'est-ce que…?_

« Allez, à la fourrière le chat ! »

_Comment ça à la fourrière !?_

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de penser avant qu'un filet ne l'entoure. Elle ne put ni réagir ni réfléchir davantage qu'elle était déjà emmenée de force dans une voiture à côté de l'homme.

Ils partirent vers un lieu que la Noah aurait souhaité ne jamais découvrir.

_XXXXX_

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cage en cet endroit qui ressemblait à…l'enfer.

Il faisait sombre avec ces murs gris délavés. Ca puait l'urine et bien d'autres joyeusetés encore. Mais en plus, il y avait plein de chats. Pas des humains pouvant prendre l'apparence de chat comme elle –peut-être car il ne devait pas en exister des masses–, non, de _vrais_ chats, des tonnes de chats miaulant et feulant pour qu'on les laisse sortir.

La Noah l'avait compris, elle était à la fourrière. Lieu pour les animaux errants. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas un animal. Elle était une Noah, pouvant prendre l'apparence d'une chatte certes, mais elle n'en était pas une, et elle n'avait rien à faire ici !

« Maaaouuuu »

Elle se retourna en entendant qu'un de ses compagnons de cellules, un jeune chat au pelage gris strié de rayures noires, venait de miauler dans sa direction.

Etait-ce une invitation au dialogue ?

Lullubel ne savait pas, car à défaut de pouvoir prendre leur apparence, elle ne pouvait comprendre les chats. Elle décida de répondre en baragouinant les premiers sons qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque le chat écarquilla les yeux et partit en arrière en sautant comme un crabe.

Elle réalisa que en fait, c'était con les chats. (1)

Néanmoins, elle commença à s'inquiéter de la signification de ses _paroles_ quand le petit matou revint accompagné des autres chats présents dans la cage qui feulaient dans sa direction, poils irisés et dos ronds, l'air particulièrement agressifs.

« Miamiamiaou ? » essaya-t-elle.

Quand tous les félins se jetèrent sur elle, Lullubel comprit qu'elle venait sans doute de leur déclarer la guerre.

Bon, n'étant pas un chat mais une Noah, elle était plus forte qu'eux. Cependant, ils étaient nombreux, et elle se serait sans doute retrouvée dans un sale état si un des gardiens n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'interposer dans le combat, la prenant par la peau du cou en maugréant et l'envoyant valdinguer jusqu'au fond d'une petite cage où elle fut seule.

Lullubel grogna.

Elle était indéniablement dans la merde. Elle ne pouvait reprendre forme humaine, et en plus, elle était coincée ici. Pour combien de temps ? Et sa mission ? Elle allait décevoir le comte, et elle ne voulait pas souffrir de répercussion, surtout que ce n'était en rien sa faute !

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, son corps formant une petite boule noire, sans se douter que le jour où elle sortirait arriverait bientôt…Pour le meilleur. Et pour le pire.

_XXXX_

« Je veux ce chat ! » s'écria la fillette de sa petite voix fluette.

La femme chat ouvrit l'œil sur une petite fille aux traits asiatiques comme montée sur ressorts qui sautillait entre deux adultes et qui la montrait du doigt.

« Il est assez agressif » contrecarra une voix que la Noah attribua au gardien qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir. « Tous les chats se sont jetés sur lui. »

Une moue attristée se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Mais…

—Shim, rétorqua sa mère en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, si le monsieur dit que…

—JE LE VEUX ! »

Elle tapa du pied.

« Et puis, c'est leur faute à eux ! C'est pas parce qu'il est noir qu'il faut s'acharner sur lui ! »

Sur cette phrase, tandis que le cerveau de Lullubel analysait la situation, il s'en fut.

On la sortit de sa cage, et tout de suite la Noah entrevit enfin l'occasion de s'en aller. Elle griffa le bras du gardien qui la lâcha sous la douleur, elle en profita pour s'enfuir vers la porte tandis que les trois humains s'élançaient à sa poursuite.

Pendant qu'elle courrait, la porte lui apparue comme baignée d'une lumière blanche salvatrice. Elle ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'est cette porte. Et elle allait l'atteindre. Plus que quelques mètres.

Elle accéléra la cadence et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le noir l'entoura.

_Que…?_

Un autre vigile venait d'arriver par la fameuse porte et de lui lancer son manteau sur la tête. Enroulée dans le tissu, elle voulut hurler sa frustration. C'était juste impossible !

_XXXX_

Dans la voiture avec les inconnus, scellée à l'intérieur d'une autre cage encore plus étroite, Lullubel ne pouvait que miauler en espérant qu'ils la laissent sortir.

Voilà où elle en était réduite. Elle, Noah de la luxure. La vie était contre elle, dieu était contre elle, le comte avait été contre elle en lui imposant cette mission !

...

Non de non ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à en vouloir à son maitre ! Ses neurones commençaient à être attaqués.

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et la petite la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

…_J'étouffe…_

« Calme-toi mon petit chat, rit-elle.

—Shimizu ! la houspilla sa mère. Laisse-le dans sa caisse !

—Mais maman, on sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! »

Sur ces mots, l'enfant allongea le chat noir sur ses genoux et lui écarta les pattes arrière.

_MAIS LACHE-MOI, SALE GOSSE !_

« C'est une fille ! C'est une fille ! C'est une fille ! » chantonna l'enfant.

Elle remit Lullubel dans sa prison tout en lui caressant le menton. Celle-ci en venait à maudire ses grands dieux et jurait que plus jamais elle ne sortirait sans collier…Ou ne sortirait tout court. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée.

_XXXXX_

« Je vais l'appeler Sakura ! »

_Gamine stupide !_

Assise sur les genoux de la petite fille qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et c'était peu dire, elle se demandait par quel supplice elle allait encore passer. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la gosse n'arrêtait pas de la caresser, de lui faire des câlins et de l'embrasser. Et pire ! Elle essayait même de l'habiller avec des vêtements de poupées. Lullubel détestait ça ainsi que les câlins, les caresses et les bisous. Comme elle détestait cette enfant, cette maison, ces gens. Elle voulait juste retourner auprès du comte, et aurait tout donné pour ça en cet instant.

Dieu qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Et vite.

Lors d'un instant de répit, elle se précipita devant la porte. Mais le père de sa tortionnaire l'arrêta en la soulevant à la hauteur de son visage tandis que ses griffes la démangèrent.

« Non, non, non, chaton. Pas maintenant. Mais quand tu te seras bien habituée à la maison, dans quatre ou cinq jours, tu pourras aller où tu veux ! »

Avec un clin d'œil et un sourire, il la reposa par terre et elle crut qu'elle allait faire une syncope. Hors de question qu'elle passe tant de temps dans cette maison ! Heureusement pour elle, le lendemain la petite partit à l'école et quant à ses parents, ils durent aller travailler.

Ce fut pour cela que le matin, elle sut en avisant la dernière personne présente enfiler son manteau, c'est-à-dire la femme, que c'était son heure. L'instant où jamais, la clé de sa liberté.

Dès qu'elle passerait la porte, Lullubel partirait à sa suite. Ni vu, ni connu. Elle se mit à ronronner à cette pensée, puis la femme partit.

_Ouf._

A partir de là, tout se passa pour le mieux. Elle se changea en Noah et se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et fit passer ses jambes une par une de l'autre côté…Tout ça pour se retrouver face à un énorme doberman qui la toisait comme son repas, les babines retroussées.

Et sous les grognements tonitruants de la bête, il ne lui resta plus d'autre choix que la course.

_Sale clébard ! Chien de merde !_

Injures défilants dans sa tête, elle accéléra quand elle faillit se faire mordre les fesses. Mais heureusement, elle était proche de son but.

En sautant par-dessus la clôture, ça y est, elle était libre.

_XXXXX_

Lullubel passa furieusement la porte pour se planter devant le comte.

« Ta mission ?

—J'ai échoué, maître. » avoua-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

La rage que la pensée de l'enfer auquel elle venait d'échapper lui inspirait fusse à peine contenue dans ses paroles, et les yeux du comte s'écarquillèrent, jurant avec l'énorme sourire figé sur son visage.

« Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? »

Lullubel tressaillit. Un flot de souvenir l'envahissait, elle ne voulait pas en reparler.

« Allons, reprit le comte sur un ton paternaliste, tu peux tout me dire, mon enfant. »

Et en voyant la Noah de la luxure s'effondrer en larmes, le comte se dit qu'il était vraiment dans le bon chemin avec son idée de vouloir massacrer l'espèce humaine. Il n'y avait cas voir l'état dans lequel ils venaient de la mettre !

* * *

**The end.**

**(1) Pour les partisans de la SPA, moi j'ai rien contre les chats x).**

**Ce fut un gros délire et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^. Le prochain sera sur le comte millénaire lui-même et niveau délire il n'est pas exempté lui aussi. Etant en convalescence toute la semaine prochaine à cause de mon opé et n'ayant rien à faire, je pense poster plus tôt ça m'occupera U.U.**

**Une petite review ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	9. Le comte

**Note : Hey ! Me revoici bien vite avec cette 9****ème**** situation centrée sur le comte millénaire, comme promis. Comme promis aussi, c'est un gros délire. **

_**RAR : **_

_**Amethyste : Moi aussi je ressemble à la gosse avec mon chat (sauf pour les vêtements de poupée xD), mais la mienne elle aime ça et si je lui fais pas de câlin quand elle veut elle me mord T.T. Merci pour la review !**_

**Titre : Hobbies.**

**Résumé : Parce qu'on a tous des hobbies, même le comte !**

* * *

Les Jasdebi venaient d'apprendre que chaque personne avait un hobby, une activité qu'elle aimait faire, alors ils avaient cherché toute la semaine ce qu'il en était pour leur famille, et avaient fait des découvertes étonnante et époustouflante !

Par exemple, qui aurait cru que Tyki adorait écouter une chanson paillarde intitulée « Moi j'ai cagué » (1), que Sheryl se faisait des masques de beautés et que Lullubel dessinait sur les murs avec ses griffes ?

Les jumeaux ignoraient qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte d'une pièce occupée quelque fois par le comte millénaire et que cette fois-ci, elle était entrouverte.

Ils s'approchèrent, et ce qu'ils entendirent les cloua sur place. Le comte chantait, mais en plus, l'entrebâillement de la porte leur ouvrait sur un spectacle pour le moins…Inédit.

…

Ce même comte était déguisé en soubrette avec des bats résilles et des talons hauts d'au moins vingt centimètres.

« You make me so hot, make me wanna drop…it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop! You make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me…Baby…Baby…You're so good to me »

Voilà maintenant qu'il se déhanchait sur la chanson « Hot » d'Avril Lavigne. Son corps se courbait et ondulait lentement au rythme de la musique, et lorsqu'il se penchait, cela relevait sa robe déjà courte sur…

Debitto cacha les yeux de son frère tout en sentant son estomac se retourner. Le spectacle était juste horrible !

Le pauvre était loin de savoir qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Mettons quelque chose de plus appréciable ! »

Comme soudainement ankylosée, la main du brun glissa, ce qui lui permit d'échanger un regard anxieux avec Jasdero. Le comte changea le disque et tout de suite, il se remit à danser.

De son côté, la machine braillait un son digne de ceux des pires cauchemars, ou encore produit dans les abysses lointaines menant aux enfers.

« Baby, baby, baby ohhh, baby baby ohhhhhhh ! I thought you'd always be mine (mine) »

Les deux Noah décidèrent de partir en courant avant de s'évanouir, étant déjà dans un sale état : Leurs oreilles sifflaient, le sang leur était monté aux yeux, et ils tremblaient.

Non, vraiment, c'était un choc intense.

Qui aurait cru que le comte millénaire aimait se trémousser en écoutant du Justin Bieber et du Avril Lavigne ?

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment sûrs de vouloir continuer la chasse aux hobbies maintenant.

* * *

**La fin !**

**(1)Ça existe x). Ça m'a même trop fait rire, et j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien à Tyki ). **

**Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Avril Lavigne, en revanche Justin Bieber je n'aime pas sa musique mais enfin je lui souhaite pas de mal non plus ^o^. Et je sais qu'Avril Lavigne et Justin Bieber n'existaient pas à l'époque, pas plus que « Moi j'ai cagué », mais c'est pour le délire ^^.**

**C'est con mais j'avais prévenu X).**

**Review ? =)**

**Bye et merci d'avoir lu ! **


	10. Lavi

**Note d'auteur : Celui-là, il est sur Lavi ! Petit retour aux exorcistes, parce que je dois avouer n'avoir plus d'idée pour les Noah pour le moment et qu'une idée pour lui a germée dans mon esprit. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est genre encore du n'importe quoi.**

**_RAR :_**

**_Amethyste : Et oui les pauvres xD. Je te comprends, disons que je suis juste légèrement…Folle xD. Merci pour la review !_**

**Titre : Quand Lavi rencontre Kanda.**

**Résumé : Kanda ne supporte pas Lavi. Et si, en plus de son asociabilité, leur première rencontre y avait joué un rôle ?**

* * *

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que Lavi était entré au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre, et donc plusieurs jours qu'il était un exorciste en plus d'un bookman.

Si au départ, il lui était arrivé de se perdre jusqu'à sa chambre, maintenant, il pouvait se repérer. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que lorsqu'une des rares filles de la congrégation passe par inadvertance, il feigne le fait d'être perdu pour pouvoir les aborder.

Mais comme sous-entendu précédemment, il y avait peu de filles ici. Et le roux savait qu'il avait sans doute épuisé ses chances.

Là, il marchait d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à son antre, le vieux panda l'avait encore surchargé de travail, il y songeait avec désespoir, quand surgissant d'un couloir, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan passa devant lui.

Son regard glissa sur son corps camouflé par le manteau de son uniforme, il devina que ce vêtement devait cacher quelque chose de sublime.

Et en plus, il ne l'avait jamais vue ici.

« Hé, la demoiselle avec la queue de cheval ! Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve la chambre qu'est… »

Il s'arrêta.

Elle venait de se tourner, et il put apercevoir son visage. Alors que dans un réflexe un gros « Strike » sortit de sa bouche, il l'observa plus attentivement.

Ce qui lui permit de voir que :

1. Le visage était étrangement carré pour une fille.

2. Il y avait une absence totale de poitrine ou toute autre caractéristique féminine sur son corps.

3. Il venait de fantasmer sur un mec.

4. Le mec en question avait une longue épée accrochée à la ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le lapin crétin ? »

Faisant fi de la voix menaçante, Lavi tiqua sur le surnom.

« Lapin-lapin crétin… ?

—Tch…Avec tes cheveux tu ressembles à une carotte, les carottes c'est bouffés par les lapins et t'es manifestement con. »

Sur ces mots, l'autre partit.

_Gouttière._

* * *

**Voilà la fin !**

**Il n'est pas long, je crois qu'il l'est encore moins que l'autre, désolée ^^.**

**Alors je vous explique un peu le programme pour les prochains one-shots : J'ai décidé de passer à partir de ce dixième one-shot à une « catégorie couple ». Donc par la suite, y aura divers couples. Des fois y aura des surprises, comme toujours xD. Et à partir du vingtième one-shot, j'en écrirai un basé sur le principe de l'émission « on ne demande qu'à en rire » dont je tiens mon titre pour cette série d'one-shot ^^. J'espère que ce programme vous plait. Au fait, si vous avez des couples à suggérer, vous pouvez y aller sans vous gêner xD.**

**P'tite review ?**

**Bye !**


	11. Yullen

**Note d'auteur : Salut à tous ! Voilà le premier one-shot de cette catégorie couple. Nous commençons donc en fanfare avec...Un Yullen ! Enjoy !**

_**RAR :**_

_**Amethyste : MDR Oui j'avoue que y a vraiment de quoi se poser des questions pour Kanda xD. Personnellement, en lisant le manga il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de le confondre avec Lenalee. Eh bien merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review :D.**_

_**Clemy-chan : C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, tu viens quand tu peux, hein ^^. C'est vrai que je lui en ai fait baver à cette pauvre Lullubel, ainsi qu'aux Jasdebi. Et oui, Lavi a fait une énorme erreur et Kanda est trèèèèès logique x). Merci pour ta review !**_

**Titre : Ouate ze phoquine elle ?**

**Résumé : Oserai-je dire tout est dans le titre ?**

* * *

Kanda se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, à tel point qu'il l'acculait contre le mur. Allen n'avait pas compris. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le japonais n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et que le regard qu'il lui lançait le faisait…Flipper. En effet, il avait un air sadique et amusé. C'était nouveau, ça, qu'il le regarde de cette façon. Et pendant qu'il continuait de s'étonner, le jeune homme était maintenant entièrement collé à lui.

Les prunelles confuses du blandin rencontrèrent les yeux sûrs du brun avant que celui-ci ne penche petit à petit sa tête vers lui. Les mèches de se cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et frôlaient sa nuque, lorsqu'il se fût tellement rapproché que sa bouche se retrouva pile devant son oreille.

Allen leva les mains dans une tentative hésitante pour le repousser, mais elles étaient restées apposées sur le torse de l'asiatique qui entrouvrit les lèvres en un souffle.

« Moyashi… »

Cela susurré d'un ton sensuel, voluptueux, aguicheur…Séducteur.

Le « moyashi » rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux de neiges, et priait pour que son vis-à-vis ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Il flippait. Alors que tout son corps se tendit et qu'un silence de cathédrale s'installa en attendant que le brun ne poursuive, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. La bouche du kendoka s'ouvrit de nouveau, et le blandinet crut que son cœur allait exploser à force de tambouriner ainsi contre sa cage thoracique.

« Remonte ta braguette. »

* * *

**End !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. De nouveau, c'est court. Tellement court que je dirai que c'est plus un drabble qu'un one-shot. Et c'est con aussi. **

**Petite review ? ^^**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	12. Mystery 1

**Note d'auteur : Salut les gens ! Le 12 est là ! Il est con et étrange, je préviens xD. Cette fois-ci, vous découvrirez le couple au fur et à mesure de la lecture ^^. **

_**RAR :**_

_**Amethyste : Hé oui en effet, cette chute est inattendue xD. Contente que ça t'ait plu et merci pour la review !**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Tyki arpentait les couloirs de l'arche, encore choqué par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était évident que pour que le Noah du plaisir, sadique en puissance, soit en état de choc, il devait s'être passé une chose grave. Et oui, c'était le cas.

En réalité, le Noah n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Et ce n'était pas une conversation. Du moins pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une phrase, une flopée de mots lâchés sans suite. Oui, c'est cela. Une phrase.

Pour la substance de cette phrase en elle-même, il en était certain…Quoique, si on réfléchissait, elle pouvait avoir de multiples sens qu'il n'avait pas cherché à deviner, et il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Après tout, il s'agissait de Road, sa nièce.

Pour qualifier cette dernière, pleins d'adjectifs se bousculaient. Il y avait excentrique, extravagante, folle, tarée…Bref, elle était une originale. Par bien des points, par tous les points…Et elle était imprévisible. Capable de tout.

Il en avait l'ultime preuve.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait été choqué par son comportement, non, jamais. Aujourd'hui en revanche, c'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était supposé ressentir, à part du choc.

Parce que putain, Road se tapait Lullubel !

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était ça, sinon comment expliquer ceci :

« Tu aimes quand je te caresse mon minou, hein ? »

A qui pouvait-t-elle s'adresser ? À part Lullubel qui se transformait en chat, il n'y en avait aucun. La seule autre chose dont Road aurait pu parler c'était de…

…

Road et Lullubel, ou Road et sa main…Laquelle des deux éventualités était la plus effrayante ?

* * *

**Fin !**

**Je vais me cacher…C'est sans doute un des plus cons xD. **

**Cependant, mes délires débiles n'ont pas fini de sévir, rendez-vous bientôt dans un nouveau numéro de terre inconnue pour…**

… **Euh nan c'est pas ça.**

…

**Rendez-vous bientôt pour un nouveau one-shot !**

**Ch'tite review ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	13. ReeverxKomui

**Note d'auteur : Salut ! Voici le 13. En fait, ç'aurait dû être un Yuvi à l' origine que j'aurai posté là, mais j'ai eu cette idée que je trouve bien mieux donc elle vient avant. Un petit peu dans le genre du premier de cette catégorie niveau délire, juste pour que vous ayez un avant-gout, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^. **

_**RAR : **_

_**Shakespeare : Oh ! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je viens de voir que j'avais oublié de te répondre sur le dernier chapitre ! GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je vais donc répondre à tes deux reviews : (1) Pas grave pour le retard, tu viens quand tu peux ! Merci beaucoup, contente d'arriver à te faire rire ! Nan, t'inquiète, ton pseudo n'est pas ridicule, c'est simplement que dans ma tête ça a fait : « Oh ! Shakespeare est vivant ! » (Oui, je suis débile). (2) MDR, contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que ton nez (et ton front O.o) va mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour tes review, et encore désolé.**_

_**Amethyste : Alors en fait c'est Tyki qui entend Road parler, et il croit qu'à cause de ce qu'elle a dit ça veut dire que soit elle se tape Lullubel…Soit elle s'amuse toute seule. Et au sujet du yuri, c'est vous qui choisissez selon la perspective qui vous amuse le plus (ou vous fait le moins flipper). **__**Merci pour ta review !**_

**Titre : You're not the boss of me now !**

**Résumé : Lisez pour comprendre. Ou ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans une certaine situation…**

* * *

Komui était fainéant. Intelligent. Mais fainéant. C'était clair, net, certain. Et rappelons-le, un être fainéant ne veut pas faire d'efforts, paresse à longueur de journée…Un glandeur quoi. Komui, en somme. Et pour paresser, il ne s'en privait pas. Voilà pourquoi il était encore endormi sur son bureau, dans ses songes qu'il espérait inspirant pour une potion grandiose/fabuleuse/ apocalyptique/chaotique -Rayez la mention inutile.

Evidemment, la chose était loin de plaire à Reever.

Reever était le chef de la section scientifique, il avait succédé Komui à ce poste lorsqu'il était devenu l'intendant, et le chinois aspirait souvent à faire croire qu'il occupait encore cette fonction. Et comme celui-ci était horriblement oisif, le blond se chargeait parfois de le prendre en charge pour qu'il se mette au boulot et contribue donc au bon fonctionnement de la citadelle.

C'est pourquoi en voyant son supérieur affalé, la bave au coin du bec et un sourire de benêt, une sourde colère s'empara de lui.

« Vous vous êtes encore endormi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il tira les oreilles d'un brun qui protesta en radotant des inepties que lui seul comprenait.

« Ça commence à bien faire ! » continuait l'australien.

En laissant Reever partir dans ses sermons avec de grands gestes, un léger sentiment d'injustice montait en Komui. Pour commencer à bien faire, ça oui, ça commençait à bien faire. Après tout, il était l'intendant ! Il était tant de montrer qui commandait ici !

« Et vous…Attendez, vous m'écoutez ?! »

Ce fut le signal.

« _Yes, no, maybe…I don't know. Can you repeat the question?_ »

La voix du chinois se faisait chantante, et le scientifique se crispa.

«_ You're not the boss of me now ! You're not the boss of me now and you're not so big !_ »

Non, vraiment, la vue du superviseur se dandinant en poussant ces cris dignes d'un animal en chaleur était pour le moins désespérante…

« _You're not the boss of me now !_ »

En croisant les jambes tel un équilibriste sur un fil, il s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« _You're not the boss of me now ! You're not the boss of me now ! You're not the boss of me now !_ »

Du doigt, il traça une fine ligne du cou de Reever en descendant lentement jusqu'à son ventre, approchant leurs visages sorte à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

« _And you're not so big !_ »

Si l'australien, surpris, mit un temps à ressaisir, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui administrer un superbe crochet du droit. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser « oh shit » Komui s'éleva vers le ciel, un peu plus près des étoiles, au jardin des lumières et d'argents, pour oublier les rivages brûlants…

Et retomba comme un certain mot scatologique sur son bureau…

« AU TRAVAIL MAINTENANT ! »

_Life is unfair…_

* * *

**Fin !**

**Alors, énorme délire avec la chanson du générique de Malcom pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, et je dois dire que je suis contente de l'avoir écrit même si c'est très con. **

**Review ?**

**A bientôt les gens, et merci d'avoir lu ! **


	14. Yuvi

**Que dire ? Ça fait genre quelques semaines que j'ai rien publié pour cette fiction. Désolée, je suis un peu surbookée en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je n'abandonne rien ! Cet one-shot est là. Je ne sais pas quand j'udapterai la prochaine fois, mais j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne tarde plus trop.**

**Je vous offre cette fois-ci un Yuvi tout chaud, un peu sur le ton du kawaï vers la fin mais en humour.**

**Amethyste : En effet, Komui est un grand malade XD. Contente de t'avoir fait rire, merci pour ta review !**

**Shakespeare : Cette chanson est juste géniale XD. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu =). Oui, le KomuixReever n'est pas très prisé, chose que je comprends moyennement, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble U_U. Haaaa mais tu ne souilles pas du tout va, tes review me font plaisir, vraiment ! Le lourd n'est pas pour maintenant, mais il arrive, ne t'en fais pas *sourire sadique*. Merci pour la review !**

**Titre : Requête.**

**Résumé : Dans un monde où demander une certaine chose dans le cadre de leur situation était possible, Lavi avait justement cette fameuse demande à faire à Kanda. Il appréhendait. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être raison.**

* * *

Ayant échappé à son vieux panda de grand-père, Lavi tournait en rond dans sa chambre en répétant.

Répétant quoi ?

Et bien les paroles qu'il devait lui dire lorsqu'il _lui _poserait la question. Ça devenait presque une litanie. Il s'était entrainé tellement de fois qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Pas seulement à cause de sa mémoire de bookman. Non. Ils étaient comme encrés à l'intérieur de sa tête. A tel point qu'il était sûr que si jamais une personne lui adressait la parole, ne serait-ce pour quoique ce soit, c'était sans doute ceux-ci qui franchiraient ses lèvres. C'était dire !

Il avait peur. Il hésitait. Allait-il pouvoir lui dire en face ? Oui, il allait y arriver, foi de Lavi ! Sur cette résolution, il se figea, se mit droit comme un I, le regard fixe, avant de partir vers la salle d'entrainement où devait se trouver son amant.

Oui, cela faisait un an que lui et Yûu Kanda était ensemble, et le rouquin voulait passer à la vitesse supérieur. Seulement, le japonais avait gardé le même caractère irascible à certaines exceptions près, et il se rappelait combien il avait eu du mal à l'avoir…Donc il stressait.

Normal.

Mais après tout, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Lui et sa modestie légendaire.

Alors qu'il arrivait à grand pas, il se pétrifia devant la porte. Puis finalement il tourna la poignée et entra. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, le kendoka s'entrainait. Même de dos, il avait l'air concentré. Il se retourna et Lavi découvrit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Le rouquin s'approcha pour se retrouver avec un sabre sous la gorge.

« Ce n'est que moi, Yûu, pas la peine de sursauter ! fit-il de son habituelle voix railleuse.

**—**Tch, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. » répondit l'autre avant d'accentuer la pression de son arme sur la pomme d'Adam du roux. Arme qu'il rangea pour finalement enrouler ses bras autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'apprenti bookman hésita avant de répondre, et un sourire carnassier commençait à naitre sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il s'emparait des siennes en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps.

« Yûu…Je ne suis pas là pour ça…souffla-t-il tant bien que mal.

**—**Tsss ! protesta ce dernier en se reculant, frustré. Alors dégage et laisse-moi m'entrainer tranquille, à ce soir. »

_Ok… Cet obsédé vient de me rembarrer_, soupira Lavi, _c'est mal parti._

Néanmoins il se reprit et continua en inspirant profondément.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Le kendoka haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était apparemment sérieux, pour une fois, et se mit bien en face de lui pour l'écouter. Alors le rouquin prit cela pour un signal et déposa un genou à terre sous les yeux écarquillés du brun, avant d'entamer d'une voix hésitante :

« Yûu Kanda, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Alors qu'il ferma les yeux afin de fuir le regard de son compagnon, il se décida à les rouvrir et vit que celui-ci le fixait toujours d'un air surpris.

L'unique œil vert de Lavi se plongea dans les deux iris couleur nuit de Kanda, lequel soutint le regard. Ils restèrent ainsi. Longtemps.

1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4 minutes. 5 minutes….10 minutes…30 minutes…1 heure. Et le japonais tourna la tête pour finalement répondre :

« Mouais. »

Après quoi il se remit a son entrainement comme-ci de rien était.

Lavi, toujours à genoux, était resté abasourdi.

_C'était quoi cette réponse ?_

Il le demandait en mariage, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre c'était CA pour repartir directement sans la moindre manifestation d'émotion ?

Yûu l'aimait, il le savait…Du moins il l'espérait, mais il n'était pas romantique…Seulement, il s'était attendu à mieux (ou pire). Mais pas A CA ! La pire réponse. Parce que ce n'était pas un non, ni un oui. C'était un « j'en ai rien à foutre » déguisé en approbation.

Alors qu'il continuait de pester contre le tempérament tue-l-amour de son amant, il sentit deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de lui et une bouche rencontrer la sienne.

C'était le kendoka, bien sûr.

Lavi sourit en répondant passionnément au baiser qui dura une bonne minute avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour recouvrer leur souffle. Le sourire du roux s'élargit en voyant que le brun rougissait légèrement et ce dernier lui offrit un baiser des plus chaste avant de se reculer.

En fait, Yûu savait être romantique.

« Ca y est, t'es content, baka usagï ? Je peux m'entraîner maintenant ? »

Ou pas.

* * *

**Voici donc pour ce Yuvi ! **

**Bon, le mariage homosexuel à l'époque (déjà que maintenant c'est pas mis en place partout...) moyen, mais ça me faisait marrer. C'est pas sur le ton du sérieux, comme d'hab, donc j'espère que ceux qui (et j'en fais partie) sont déçus quand ils voient que ça vire en méga anachronisme avec un mariage gay qui sort de nulle part n'ont pas les yeux injectés de sangs x). P****our les prochains, je nous prévois du lourd mesdames et messieurs ! Encore faut-il que je l'écrive, mais j'ai quelques idées bien connes.**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu =).**

**Petite review ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
